


The world burns

by Uintuva



Series: Blackout [17]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/F, Sapphic September, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/pseuds/Uintuva
Summary: The light resting against Mei's heart gave her hope that one day, one day, she would meet the person that meant the world to her already.





	The world burns

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really fond of how this turned out.

Mei had been able to feel the warmth and and strength from her bond as long as she could remember. She had always taken strength from that bond to survive the cold, uncaring world of a kiri nin. The light resting against her heart gave her hope that one day,  _ one day,  _ she would meet the person that meant the world to her already. 

 

She hoped she gave the person at the other end of the bond too, it was a dream of hers to inspire people. And if she could mean as much to someone as her bonded meant to her, she could be happy.

 

It was all going so well, until one day, out of the blue, the bond was snuffed out. Leaving only a name echoing in it’s absence.

 

_ Nohara Rin _

 

Mei felt like an invisible hand was choking her, wringin in her dry as tears continued to fall. 

 

She had never felt this  _ cold _ and  _ hollow _ .

 

As she choked on her sorrow, collapsed on her rooms floor, she made a promise to herself.

 

She would burn hotter than the bond ever did.

 

For Rin, whose life was snuffed before her time. And for herself. 


End file.
